Tears Don't Fall
by JLynn-Mizanin
Summary: A girl has a hard, difficult life during high school. She loses most of her friends except a few. Her friends support her 100% no matter what she does. She is too busy trying to achieve her dream to see what she really wants is right in front of her.
1. Chapter 1

"Gah. Why is there no food around here?" The girl asked looking through the cabinets.

"Because we don't have enough money to buy food. We only have enough to pay bills." The mother said.

"Well we would have money if you stopped buying alcohol and drugs." The girl rolled her eyes.

"Joey Lynn Warner, you don't talk about that." Her mother warned.

"Oh I'm sorry that you have a problem that is so bad that you can't take care of your own child."

Joey's mother slapped her across the face. "Look here you little bitch. The problem that I have doesn't involve you."

"Your problem does involve me. It is because of you that I started smoking and lost most of my friends except a few. You have ruined my life."

"I was going through a hard time when your father divorced me, so I turned to alcohol to take my troubles away. You probably were a bitch and your smoking made you lose most of your friends."

Joey's mouth dropped. "I can't stand you right now. I am leaving and not coming back tonight." Joey went to her bedroom, grabbed a few clothes, put them in her bag and left.

Joey was so sick how her mother treated her. She would have taken her own life by now if it wasn't for her best friend Alex Shelley. Her and Alex have been friends since they were little and she knew that he wouldn't mind. The entire time she was walking to Alex's house, she was thinking about when her life started to change.

Flashback

_Joey was at her locker, not in her best moods. So much was going on that it was taking a toll on Joey. Her mother and father have been fighting a lot and they decided to get a divorce. Her mother started drinking more and Joey was so stressed that she took up smoking._

_Joey's locker was slammed shut._

_"What the hell is that for?" Joey yelled at her friends Kim and Stella._

_"We can't be friends with somebody who smokes and has a mother who has a drinking problem." Stella said._

_"Hey, it is not my fault that my life is basically getting turned upside down. I need you guys right now. I need your help to get me through this." Joey pleaded._

_"Sorry, but that is your problem, not ours." Kim said before her and Stella walked away._

_Joey started crying and ran to find her friend. Her life just keeps getting worse and worse. After five minutes of looking, she found the person she was looking for and ran right into his arms._

_"What's the matter?" Alex asked Joey who was in her arms._

_"Kim and Stella just told me that they can't be friends with me because of my smoking habit." Joey sobbed. "And they aren't the only ones. I have lost all my friends except you, Patricia, Frannie, Emma, Chrissy, Ashley, Teddy, Cody, Mike, Brett and Wade."_

_"It is because we are your true friends. We are here for you no matter what and we support you 100%." Alex said stroking Joey's hair._

_"Thanks for that Alex, I needed that." Joey looked at Alex and smiled._

End of Flashback

After of 15 minutes of walking, Joey finally made it to Alex's house. She walked up the driveway and up to the front door. Joey noticed that the car was gone, so she knew that Alex's father was at work. She knocked on the door and after a few seconds the door opened. Alex seen tears rolling down Joey's face and pulled her into a hug.

"What's the matter hon?" He asked her.

"My mom is the matter. She told me the reason why I lost most of my friends is because I am a bitch and she slapped me across the face." Joey looked at Alex. "Is it ok if I spend the night tonight? I can't go back to my house."

Alex wiped Joey's tears. "Yeah you can spend the night. My dad wouldn't mind."

Alex stepped aside and let Joey inside the house.

* * *

"Remember when I fell on my ass in front of Tyler?" Joey asked.

"Yes, that was funny. You were like 'I can impress him, just watch.' You turned around and tripped over the brick." Alex laughed.

It has been three hours since Joey went over to Alex's house. They talked and played video games the entire time. It was nice catching up on the old times.

"My plan failed, but when I fell all you did was laugh, asshole." She glared at him.

"I'm sorry, but it was funny. It was payback when I slipped in that mud puddle during P.E and you fell to the floor laughing."

"Oh I remember that. That was such a fun day." Joey stared at the ceiling remember that day in P.E.

"It was." Alex smiled.

"I will be right back." Joey said standing up and walking out of the room.

Alex watched her leave the room. He always had a crush on Joey, he thought she was the most beautiful woman in the world. He wanted to make a move on her, but he didn't know if she liked him in the same way he did. Alex just sat there in a world of his own until he heard the door shut.

"Alex, I'm home." His dad said.

Alex got up and went to the living room. "Hey dad, how was work?"

"Same old, same old." His dad walked into the kitchen.

"Dad, Joey is spending the night tonight."

"Is she having problems at home again?"

Alex's dad knew the whole situation that Joey was going through and was always there for her when she needed it.

"Yeah, her and her mom got in a huge agrument."

Alex's dad nodded his head and was going to say something until Joey came into the room.

"Hello Mr. Shelley. Nice to see you." She smiled.

"Nice to see you too." He said giving her a hug. "You know anytime you have a problem with my mom, you are always welcome here. You know that?"

"Yes I do and I couldn't thank you guys enough."

"No problem." He smiled. "Now let me make you kids something."

* * *

**A/N**

**Well here it is, my new fanfic.**

**I have some great ideas for this story, so stick with me.**

**Hopefully you guys liked this.**

**Review**


	2. Chapter 2

"Wake up, it's time for school," Alex said gently shaking Joey.

Joey's eyes fluttered opened. "Ugh, I don't wanna go," she said pulling the blanket over her head.

"You have too," Alex said pulling the blanket off of Joey.

"Why do you always do that to get me out of bed?" She asked, sitting up and crossing her arms.

"Because it always works." He smirked. "How are you feeling today?"

Joey got out of bed and stretched. "I'm feeling alright, better than I was yesterday." She walked over to her bag and grabbed an outfit out.

"That's good," Alex smiled.

Both of them started getting ready for school. Alex got ready in his room and Joey got ready in the bathroom. Once she was finished she walked back into the room and stuffed her dirty clothes into her bag.

"Can we not go to school today?"

Alex laughed. "Joey, I don't want to go either, but we have to. The more education you hae, the better the job you can get."

She sighed, "I know, but I still don't want to go."

Kids, I am about to leave. You want a ride to school?" Alex's dad shouted from the bottom of the stairs.

"Yeah, we will be down in a sec. We will meet you in the car," Alex replied.

"Okay, don't be long."

* * *

"Ugh. Ted, can you not be so embarrassing." Brett said pushing his brother.

Brett and Ted just got out of football practice and now they were chilling near the bleachers.

"Bro, you are just jealous that you don't have these great dance moves." Ted started doing the cabbage patch.

"Jealous of those dance moves, right." Brett chuckled a bit. "How does Emma stand you?"

"Well, when you look this damn good, it doesn't matter how annoying you are, people still love you." Ted smirked.

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yeah, I am."

Brett shook his head and scanned the area, but then stopped. He noticed Ashley from a distance. He has known Ashley for quite some time now and had some really strong feelings for her, but he was so scared to tell her. Ted noticed that Brett was staring at something, so he followed Brett's gaze and finally realized what he was looking at. Ted smiled.

"Why don't you go over there and ask her out?"

"No, I can't."

Ted sighed. "Brett, you always do this when you like a girl. Walk your fat ass over there and ask her out or I will go over there and ask for you."

"Fine, I will go over there and ask her out." Brett began to walk, but then stopped. "And by the way, you have a bigger ass than I do." After he said that, he continued to walk.

"You are just jealous my friend." Ted shouted.

"Asshole." Brett mumbled under his breath. Once Brett got closer to Ashley, he took a deep breath and tapped her shoulder. "Hey Ash, can I talk to you for a minute?"

She turned around and smiled. "Sure, what is it?"

"I wanted to tell you..." Brett began and scratched his head. "I wanted to tell you that for the last few years that I have gotten to know, my feelings have sky rocketed. And I wanted to ask you if you would like to go on a date with me sometime."

Ashley eyes beamed of joy. "Of course, I would love to go on a date with you. And I have to admit that I have feelings for you too."

Brett was excited to hear that. "This is great. Are you free tomorrow, let's say around 7?"

Ashley thought for a second. "Yeah, I'm free."

"Okay, see you tomorrow." Brett gave Ashley a hug and left.

* * *

"I can't believe my dad said that." Alex felt so embarrassed.

Once Alex and Joey got out of the car, Alex's dad said that they were growing up so fast and it seemed just like yesterday that Alex was running around the house singing songs with a diaper and a hat on. And he said it loud enough for the group of people near the car to hear the conversation.

"Come on, that was pretty funny." Joey still laughing from the incident.

"No it wasn't."

"Well, it was to me. I will always remember this day." She laughed. "Hey, I am gonna go to my locker to drop off my clothes and get my books for first hour. See you at lunch."

"Okay." Alex watched her leave. Man he really wished that he had to courage to ask her out.

"I take it that you haven't ask her out yet." Wade said walking up to Alex with, his girlfriend of two years, Patricia.

Alex sighed. "You are correct sir."

"It is obvious that you have feelings for her, so why don't you make your move."

"It's just not the right time. She is having problems with her mom again."

"What happened now?" Tricia asked with concern.

"Her and her mom got in a huge arguement, her mom slapped her and she left."

"Wow, crazy."

"I know, I wish I could do something about it."

"Alex, just being there for her is doing something." Patricia said. "But you know what you could do to make things even better for her."

"What is it?" Alex raised his eyebrow.

"Asking her out." She smiled.

"No, I mean I will, but not now. I will wait for the right moment."

"Whatever you say bro, but don't wait too long because if you do, you might be too late." Wade patted Alex's back. "See you in gym."

Alex nodded. "Alright." He smiled.

* * *

**A/N**

**YAY! Update.**

**I deserve a smiley face.**

**Hope you guys love it.**

**Sorry that I took forever to update.**

**Review please. **


	3. Chapter 3

It was tomorrow after school and Joey was walking with Alex to her house. She hasn't been home in two days and was hoping that when she got home that her mom wouldn't give her crap. Alex and her walked up the front steps of Joey's house and took a deep breath before she opened the door. Once her and Alex were inside, she walked around her house to look for her mom while Alex sat on the couch.

"She's not here." Joey said as she walked back into the living room. "Wonder where she is?"

"She is probably at work." Alex told her.

Joey shook her head. "I just looked at her work schedule and she is off today." She was trying to firgure out where her was, but shrugged it off. "I really don't care that she is not here because I know me and her are gonna get into another agrument when she does get here." Joey sat down on the couch next to Alex. "I really don't want to see her."

"You have to face her sooner or later."

"I know. If she wasn't such a huge bitch, I wouldn't mind seeing her and having a conversation." Joey sighed. "I wish things were easier for me."

"It can be."

Joey looked at Alex and raised her eyebrow. "How?"

Alex leaned closer to Joey. "Like this." And his lips touched hers. "Joey, I have always had feelings for you. I really care about you and I want to be there for you more than any friend would. I love you, Jay."

"I love you too, Alex." Joey smiled and pulled Alex into a kiss. "And I admit, I always had feelings for you too."

"Then, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Of course I will."

Alex smiled and gave her another kiss. The moment was finally here, he finally got the courage to ask her to be his girlfriend. He was glad that she felt the same way he did. He thought nothing can ruin this moment between the two of them while they continued to kiss; he was wrong. Joey's mother walked through the door and caught them making out.

Joey noticed that her mom was in the room and pulled away from the kiss. "Mom!"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Her mom yelled. "You know what Alex, I knew that you were gonna dirty up my daughter. I should have never even let you near her."

"Mom, we were just kissing and you don't talk to Alex that way."

"You can't tell me how I can and can't talk to people. You are my daughter and I can talk to people however I want."

"I wish I wasn't you're daughter and how you are talking to Alex, my boyfriend, is rude." Joey stood up and yelled.

"There is no way that you are dating him. I don't approve."

"I don't care if you approve or not, that doesn't stop me from being with him. It's my life, not your's."

"You were such a good kid, where the hell did that little bitch go." Her mother sneared.

"How can you call me a bitch when you are a bigger one than me? And I am still a good kid, just not around you."

"You're such a slut, get out of my house."

"GLADLY! I will get my stuff later." Joey shouted in anger and stormed out of the house.

Alex ran after her and grabbed her arm. When he turned her around, he noticed that she was crying and pulled her into a hug. She just cried even more and Alex rubbed her back. "Just let it out." He told her.

"Why is my mom like this?" She sobbed and buried her head into his chest.

"I don't know babe." He really wished he knew the answer.

* * *

"Brett, I had a wonderful time tonight." Ashley said as Brett was walking her to her house after their date.

They had a nice, peaceful picnic dinner on the beach and after they were done, they took a walk along the shore line. It was perfect in Ashley's mind.

"I'm glad you liked it." Brett grabbed and held Ashley's hand. She blushed and tried to hide it, but Brett noticed. "You're so cute." He kissed her cheek.

Ashley giggled like a little girl. The rest of the walk was quiet, but full of giggles. Every time Ashley and Brett looked at each, they would smile and giggle like little kids. They finally reached Ashley's house and Brett walked her to her front door.

"I had a nice time tonight Ashley. Hopefully, we can do it again some time."

"Umm, I'm free tomorrow. We can go watch a movie or just hang out."

"I like that." Brett smiled and looked Ashley in the eye. "Is it okay if I kiss you good night?"

Ashley nodded and Brett leaned in to kiss her. It felt like fireworks going off when their lips touched. When Brett pulled away from the kiss, Ashley was a little sad because she wanted it to last longer.

"Good night, Brett." Ashley smiled.

"Night."

Brett kissed Ashley on the forehead before he left. Ashley watched him walk away and she couldn't wait to see him tomorrow. Once Brett was out of sight, Ashley went inside.

* * *

**A/N**

**Sorry it is a short chapter, but it's an update :D**

**I am trying so hard to update my stories.**

**Just stay with me guys.**

**I will try to update a lot during the Summer.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed it.**

**Review.**


	4. Chapter 4

Joey woke up the next morning in Alex's arms. It took her a few moments to figure out why she was in her arms, but she remembered that last night she cried herself to sleep while Alex held her. While he held her in his arms, he stroked her hair to try and calm her down. He did that the entire time until she was fast asleep. She looked over her shoulder and smiled. She was really thankful that her best friend, now boyfriend, was there for her last night, she couldn't have asked for more. She felt him stir and she knew that he was up. She turned so she was facing him.

"Morning." Joey said.

"Morning." He whispered as he rubbed his eyes and rolled onto his back.

She gave him a kiss on the lips and laid her head on his chest. "Alex, thanks for being for me last night. I don't know what I would have done without you."

"I am here for you no matter what is going on." He smiled at her and kissed her forehead.

"Awww. You're the best." She kissed him. They both had smiles on their faces when they pulled apart. They were just staring into each other eyes, not looking away. They just wanted to enjoy the silence and being in each other's company. Both were glad that they were finally together.

"Children time for breakfast." Alex's dad shouted from the bottom of the stairs.

"Coming." Alex shouted back.

Alex got out of bed and helped Joey out of bed. They came down the stairs hand in hand and walked into the dining room. Alex's dad smiled at the two.

"I always knew you two would be a couple sooner or later." He said. "You guys make a cute couple too."

"DAD!" Alex shouted as Joey giggled.

"Hey, he is just being nice and thank you again Mr. Shelley for letting me stay here."

"No problem sweetheart. You can stay as long as you want. This was your home since you were little and it will always be your home. You are always welcome in this house."

"Awww, that is sweet of you and I couldn't thank you enough." She said and the three ate their breakfast.

After they finish eating, Alex and Joey went upstaris to get ready for the day. Joey was going to her house to get most of her clothes and whatever else she needed, and Alex was going to hang out with Wade and Patricia.

"You sure that you don't want me to come with you to get your stuff?" Alex asked.

"I am sure."

"But what happens if your mother is there?"

"I will be fine, Alex. If she is there, sucks to me I guess, but I can take care of myself. Me and my mother will argue some how sooner or later."

"Alright. Want me to drive you there?"

"That would be wonderful." She smiled, and her and Alex were off.

* * *

"Hey Alex, glad you could come out and hang with us." Wade said.

"Glad, that I was able to come." He gave Wade a man hug and gave Tricia a big bear hug.

"Hmp... You always have to give me a bear hug, huh?" Patricia said as she rubbed her sore sides.

Alex pretended to think about it. "Yep, pretty much."

Tricia shook her head at her friend. They were hanging out at the mall. Going from store to store, just talking about whatever came to their minds. They were having a fun time, laughs here and there, and trying on funny clothes. They decided to take a break, so they went to the food court to get something to eat.

"So how is everything?" Tricia asked, once they found a table to sit down at.

"Pretty good." He smiled. "There is another reason why I decided to hang out with you guys today. I have to tell you something."

Patricia and Wade looked at each other confused. "Like what?" Wade asked, raising his eyebrow.

It took alex about ten minutes to explain everything to Wade and Patricia. He told them from her going back home to him kissing her, to him asking her to be his girlfriend, to what happened between Joey and her mom, and to her staying at his house. The couple was excited for their friend.

Wade patted Alex's back. "Glad you finally stopped being a wanker and grew a set of balls and asked her out. I am proud of you buddy." Wade said.

Tricia giggled while Alex shook his head at his British friend. "Very funny Wade."

"I'm just saying, bro."

"So where is Joey right now?" Patricia asked.

"She is at her house getting her clothes and other things." Alex took a sip of his drink.

"Then why aren't you with her?" Wade asked.

"I wanted to go with her, but she said it is something she should do on her own."

"I can see why. If I was in her situation, I would be the same way." Patricia stated.

* * *

Joey walked around the house for about forty-five minutes, even though her motherwasn't home, it still felt like she was there. Before she started packing up her stuff, she sat on her bed and looked around. She was gonna somewhat miss her bedroom. It took her forever to get her walls the way she wanted them and her posters, but after she looked around her room again, she noticed that it was pretty much a hell hole. She was pretty glad that she won't be seeing her mother for awhile. She thinks it is best for the both of them at the moment. She sighed and grabbed one big bag and one medium bag, and started packing. Once she was done, she took one last look around and started to cry.

_"This is harder than I thought." _She said to herself.

She grabbed her bags and walked down stairs. She set her bags and wrote her mom a note. Even though her mother had put her through hell, it was only fair to let her mom know where she was staying and get a few things off her chest.

_Mom, I know we have our differences, but I really think we need to spend some time apart. It is just getting worse and worse by the day. I will be staying at Alex's place, his dad says it is alright for me to stay there and I can stay there for as long as I want. This is for the best. You made this house a hell hole for me and I can't stay here another minute. I want to achieve my dreams and do whatever is best for me, if I stay here any longer I don't know if I will be able to do that. I probably will never move back in, but that doesn't mean that you will never see me again. I don't know when I will come back around to see you, only time will tell. -Joey_

She left the note on the counter, grabbed her bags and with that, she was gone. It was time for her to live her life.

* * *

**A/N**

**I hope you guys liked it.**

**Sorry that it took me a while to update, I haven't really been motivated to write.**

**I will try my hardest to update more.**

**Review.**


End file.
